


Just a Little Pinch

by JijiAndGecko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Slumber Party Antics, consistent characterization who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiAndGecko/pseuds/JijiAndGecko
Summary: Oneshot - Inuyasha spends his human night in Kagome's world and she convinces him to let him pierce his human ears
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just a Little Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just for laughs, I wrote this while procrastinating writing a more difficult scene in a bigger fic  
> Shoutout to loveyou-x3000 on tumblr for unintentionally giving me the idea and my friends KW and RK for encouraging me to write it even if it's silly

“Kagome are you sure about this?”

“Of course I’m sure about this; it’s practically a rite of passage for cool kids in my era.” Kagome in the living room of her family’s house, digging through her mom’s sewing kit, while a decidedly human Inuyasha hovered in the doorway. At her suggestion, and with some prodding from their friends, he had agreed to follow Kagome back to her own time for his human night. They had lost the trail of Naraku but could never be sure when he’d send spies out to try and gain the upper hand against them. After having some recent run-ins with saimyosho appearing at inopportune moments, they had decided the safest place that Inuyasha could go for the night was 500 years into the future.

Inuyasha scratched his human ears again, “I hate these damn things; they’re so itchy. How do you deal with it all the time, Kagome?”

“I don’t know,” she replied absent-mindedly, “I guess when you’re only born with one set of ears you just kind of get used to them over time.”

“Huh?”

Kagome looked up from the sewing kit. “Get your fingers out of there, idiot, you’re going to give yourself an ear infection.” _No wonder you can’t hear me, idiot_.

“How would that even work if I only have these ears once a month,” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Kagome replied irritably, “They’re not my ears! But do you really want to deal with an entire month of ear pain for ears that don’t exist anymore?” Inuyasha had never considered this and he wasn’t keen to find out how uncomfortable an ear infection could get so he took his fingers out of his ears. “Found it!” Kagome held up a single, large safety pin and grinned at Inuyasha.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this.”

“Well, I’m really curious to see what will happen when you turn back into a half demon,” Kagome said, “And, I think it could look really cool.”

Inuyasha looked doubtful. “You really think poking hole in your ear and filling it with sparkly stuff will look cool?”

“Miroku has at least 3 piercings in his ears, you know.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well doesn’t it make him look cool and mysterious?”

Inuyasha chose not to respond. Maybe he’d have to ask Miroku about this when he got back. Kagome gathered up a few more supplies and then directed Inuyasha back up to her room where they’d have the most privacy.

“Okay, so first we’ll mark the spot where we want the earrings to go, then I’ll use the safety pin to make the hole, and then we’ll put an earring in.”

“Wait a second, you’re going to make a _hole_ in my ear with that thing?”

“Yeah, what did you think I meant when I said we should pierce your ears?”

Inuyasha looked away sheepishly, not wanting to admit he hadn’t had a clue what Kagome had been talking about when she suggested the activity. She’d seemed so excited, though, that it had been hard to say no. “Well is it gonna hurt?”

Kagome gave him an exasperated look. “Inuyasha I’ve seen you impaled more times than I care to remember. I once saw your own brother make a hole clear through your stomach with nothing but his hand. I could fit my whole arm _through your body_ from that hole, but you’re asking if putting a safety pin through your ear is gonna hurt.”

“Yeah, and? Is it gonna hurt?”

Kagome blinked at him. “Nope, not at all,” she said entirely too cheerily. Inuyasha was almost certain she was lying but it also felt like it was getting too late to back out. After all, if he said no now, she’d go back to their time and tell all their friends that he’d chickened out of something that _Miroku_ had done three times. His friends would never let him hear the end of it. “Besides, if you really don’t like it then you just leave the earrings out and the hole will close back up on its own. That’s something that all human ears do you don’t have to worry. Now,” Kagome said, suddenly appearing very close to Inuyasha’s face. “Hmm, we should tie your hair back so we can see your ears properly.”

“Huh?”

“Wait, I’ve got just the thing,” Kagome clapped excited and ran out of the bedroom, returning a few moments later with a white tube of fabric.

“What is that,” he asked.

“My mom got it for me while I was gone. You put it on your head to keep your hair out of your face when you’re washing your face or doing makeup or something. And look,” she held it up for him to see, “It has little white dog ears just like you usually have!”

“I am _not_ wearing that.”

One bag of “ninja food” potato chips later and Inuyasha had been very grumpily wrestled into the headband. Kagome had insisted on several “photos” of this and Inuyasha hadn’t understood what she was asking enough to protest. At a certain point, he’d learned to just agree to what Kagome wanted him to do in her world as long as it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Kagome said, returning to the task at hand. “First, we’ll mark off where the earrings will go.” With a pop she uncapped a long, black tube and advanced on Inuyasha who tried to scoot back out of her reach.

“Okay what are you doing?”

“Relax, Inuyasha,” Kagome said, sitting back on her heels. “This is just a marker, it’s like the brushes Miroku uses to make his sutras but it’s made from felt instead of hair.” She made a little heart on the back of her hand to show him. “See? Doesn’t hurt at all. Just hold still so I can mark your ears. If we make the holes uneven then it’s going to be really obvious and it will look bad.” Inuyasha tried to hold still as Kagome gently pinched his earlobes and put a dot on each of his ears. Apparently satisfied with the markings she reached for the pin and spent a moment twisting it so that the sharp end stuck straight out into the air. “Ready for this part?”

“Kagome, are you really sure about this,” Inuyasha said, trying to subtly move backwards out of her reach. “You’ve really done this before?”

“Like I said, Inuyasha, this is practically a rite of passage for teenagers at sleepovers. I’ve seen it happen lots of times.”

“Lots of times?” _Scoot._

“Yeah, we did it at one of Ayumi’s sleepovers in middle school.”

“And it went alright?” _Scoot scoot._

“Well, she ended up letting the holes close up after her parents got mad.” Inuyasha now found himself up against Kagome’s closet door. “Listen, Inuyasha, it’s just a little pinch and then it’s over, do you want to try it or not?”

Inuyasha’s eyes darted back and forth between the pin and Kagome’s face. His reputation was on the line, if he backed out now, Kagome would almost certainly tease him about this for the rest of their time together. Miroku had done it, he reminded himself. And like Kagome said, he’d been stabbed multiple times and always survived. This pin was tiny, there was no way it’d hurt as much as getting stabbed in the gut would. “Okay, do it.”

Kagome’s face lit up and she moved forward until she was practically in Inuyasha’s lap. She gently turned his head sideways and gripped his ear firmly. Inuyasha was thankful that she was so focused on his ears; maybe she’d miss the blush that was creeping up onto his cheeks. “Ready? One, two-”

“ ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_** ”

“Inuyasha, stop screaming!”

“That hurt, you bitch!”

“I told you it was going to pinch!”

“That was more than just a pinch!” _No way in hell is she getting to the other ear_.

Souta came bursting into Kagome’s room at that moment, “Sis! I heard screaming, is everything okay?”

“We’re fine, I just pierced Inuyasha’s ear and he’s being a little baby about it. Could you get us a paper towel, his ear is bleeding a bit.”

“I’m _bleeding?!_ ”

“Wow, you’re getting your ears pierced Inuyasha? That’s so cool! Can I see?” Inuyasha took in Souta’s shining face. The kid had always been open with his admiration of Inuyasha, and he’d spent most of dinner in awe of his human form, asking a hundred questions and getting excited when Inuyasha had first transformed. “Our hair matches now,” Souta had cried, “That means if mom makes me a robe like yours, I can look like you, too!”

“Paper towel first, Souta! I don’t want to get blood on my floor.” Souta obediently ran downstairs to fetch a paper towel and Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. “Did it really hurt that much Inuyasha? I’m sorry; we can stop if you want to. Even having one pierced ear will look pretty cool.”

“ _Keh_ , I’ve come this far, haven’t I? It’ll look stupid if it’s just the one ear.” He snuck at look at Kagome’s face and tried to read her expression. “What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing,” she said. _It’s a good thing that Souta came in_ , she thought, _I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t let me do the other ear without his encouragement. He always turns these things into such a production, when it would be easier to just say what he wants._

Souta returned a minute later with the paper towel and Kagome carefully cleaned his first ear. She offered that they could use an ice cube on the second ear to make it numb and hurt a little less but Inuyasha scoffed and said he didn’t need anything “wimpy” like that. _As if you weren’t screaming bloody murder two minutes ago_ , she thought to herself. He took the second piercing with much less complaining – trying to look cool for Souta, no doubt – but didn’t seem very impressed when Kagome held up a mirror for him to inspect her work.

“All that effort and you can barely see anything,” he grumbled.

“Well, duh,” Kagome replied, “They’re just holes. Now’s the fun part, you get to pick out earrings to put in them.” Kagome got up and pulled a jewelry box out from one of the drawers of her desk. “I don’t really wear earrings much anymore but I saved all my old pairs from when I used to. Let’s see,” Inuyasha leaned forward to peer into the neatly organized box while she rummaged through. “You could do little gold hoops like Miroku has?”

“Nope. I do _not_ want to look like that guy.” _Miroku’s ego is already big enough; I can’t let him think I asked Kagome to help me look like him_.

“Then how about these? They sort of look like the Shikon jewel, you could wear these since-”

“Since I managed to lose the Shikon jewel not once but twice, thanks to you? No way.”

“Fair enough. Oh! How about these, little paw prints! Inuyasha these would be so cute!”

“I’m not your pet, Kagome!”

Kagome laughed. “Alright, alright, I was just kidding. Geez, it’s too bad they don’t make grilled fish earrings, since that’s about the only thing you consistently like.”

“Hey, sis, what about those novelty earrings I got you one year for your birthday,” Souta piped up. “Didn’t they have some funny food shaped ones?”

“Oh yeah, you’re right, Souta! Let’s see . . . cupcake, popcorn, takeout box . . .” Inuyasha leaned forward again, curious to see what all those words meant. “Ah-HA! Here we go!” Kagome held up two small earrings of little white cylindrical containers with red markings on them, and long, pale yellow strands spilling out over the top.

“Oh, it’s that ninja food you bring back for us!”

“Yup, your favorite ones, too, those cheap cup noodles. Do you want to wear these?” Inuyasha nodded his agreement and sat still while Kagome gently inserted them into the fresh piercings. She held up the mirror again and asked, “Now what do you think?”

Inuyasha smirked into the mirror. “I think Shippo’s gonna be jealous that I get to have some of Kagome’s ninja food with me all the time and he doesn’t.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Kagome said, “Do you think the piercings will move to your dog ears once you transform back? Or will we only be able to see them on the night of the new moon?”

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. “Ya know, I guess I never really tried something like this. I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

“On the plus side,” Kagome said. “We finally found something to distract you from how itchy your human ears are.”

“Yeah, but now they just hurt,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“I bet by tomorrow morning you won’t even feel it anymore,” Kagome said.

The next day in the Feudal Era . . .

“Welcome back you two,” Miroku said as Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the well. “How was it in Kagome’s world, did you two do anything fun?”

“Oh, we had a little adventure,” Kagome said, “But it turns out you’ll have to wait until the next new moon to see it so Inuyasha’s been pouting most of the morning.”

“ _Keh_ , who’s pouting,” Inuyasha grumped, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his robe. “I seem to recall someone _else_ being upset when the sun came up this morning.”

A surprised chuckle escaped Miroku’s lips at the same time that Sango gasped quietly. The two exchanged a meaningful glance and hid their expressions behind their hands, trying to act casual. “Are you sure nothing interesting happened over there, Kagome,” Sango pressed.

“It’s really not like that,” she protested. “You’ll see next month, I promise. Trust me, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you now.”

Shippo jumped up to try and take his place on Inuyasha’s shoulder but Inuyasha flinched and bucked Shippo off as soon as he got close to the half-demon’s face. “Watch it, Shippo! You’re gonna hit them and make it more painful.”

“Make what more painful, Inuyasha,” Shippo asked, climbing up onto Miroku’s shoulder instead.

Inuyasha’s face fell and he turned to glare at Kagome, who was attempting to smother a laugh beneath her hands. “ _Ka-go-me_ , why do they still _hurt_ if they aren’t even _here?_ ” Not trusting her voice, Kagome just shook her head. Inuyasha continued to glare and Kagome shrugged her shoulders before finally cracking and laughing hysterically.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on,” Sango asked, leaning in to whisper to Miroku.

“Not a clue,” he replied. “I guess we’ll be stuck waiting until next month to find out.”

Inuyasha continued flinching for the next several days whenever someone came too close to his face but he eventually stopped and everyone – including Inuyasha - forgot about the great mystery. That is, until the next night of the new moon when Inuyasha transformed by the campfire and Miroku suddenly noticed something new in Inuyasha’s human ears. His exclamation of “ _What are those in your ears?!_ ” had startled everyone and caused a major uproar until Kagome had been able to get a hold of Inuyasha and remind them what they had done a month earlier. Since that night it became a routine that whenever Kagome went home to her world, she’d bring back some new novelty earrings and someone from the group would pick out something for Inuyasha to secretly wear for the next month, although his favorite would always be the cup ramen earrings that Kagome had given him originally.


End file.
